TRAICION EN UNA NOCHE DE LLUVIA
by yuki89-tooru
Summary: Oneshot AllenxLenalee Allen se deborda por un pequeño suceso y empieza a comprender lo que siente. Pesimo summary


**Este fic lo hice porque era un reto interesante que me propuso mi amiga Sheena, y la verdad me resulto super dificil de escribir con los personajes de D.Gray, asi que tampoco creo creo que sea una obra de arte pero espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer:D.Gray no me pertenece**

**TRAICION EN UNA NOCHE DE LLUVIA**

Allen caminaba. Caminaba no importaba donde. Su ojo no le dejaba dormir,

Últimamente le pasaba mucho.

Sin darse cuenta llego a la parte de atrás de la congregación donde había un banco rodeado por unos grandes rosales que lo apartaban de miradas indiscretas.

Poco a poco y en silencio fue abriéndose paso hacia el banco. No sabia muy bien por que pero tenia la impresión de que no debía hacer ruido y después de 15 años y de haber sido el aprendiz de Marian decidió hacer caso a su instinto.

Cuando llego no se fijo en aquella fuente que reflejaba los rayos de la luna llena, no se fijo en el delicado olor que desprendían las rosas color sangre, no se fijo en estas cosas por que sus ojos se habían quedado clavados en aquellas dos figuras.

El estaba tumbado encima suya. Ella le abrazaba. El la acariciaba. Se besaban dulcemente.

No eran muy diferentes a una pareja de enamorados cualquiera.

Pero para el si.

Su corazón se paro por un segundo para luego empezar a bombear frenéticamente.

Su mente se nublaba no era muy diferente a estar encerrado en una pesadilla. Como en respuesta a sus sentimientos el cielo convulsiono, iluminando por un instante la escena , luego trono como queriendo expresar los sentimientos de Allen. Dio media vuelta. Comenzó a llover. las gotas se fundieron con las lagrimas de

Allen.

Corrió sin importar a donde, no llego muy lejos; la lluvia le había calado, la ropa le pesaba y sentía frió pero eso no importaba ¿por que tenia que ser así la vida? ¿ por que a el?

Estaba enamorado de Lenalee . ella lo sabia, bueno tampoco era muy difícil adivinarlo la cuidaba, la respetaba, se preocupaba por ella, se ponía rojo si ella le tocaba , solo le había faltado mandarle un ramo de flores por San Valentín.

Pero estaba claro que no era correspondido.

El siempre había tenido la esperanza de que algún día

Lenalee se enamorase de el, no tenia prisa, pero verla con

kanda eso había sido peor que no ser correspondido nunca.

Tambado en el suelo apenas sentía el barro en su pelo y en sus ropas , su brazo le ardía.

Poco a poco esa desesperación se convirtió en rabia.

Rabia por no ser el su elegido

Rabia por que fuese precisamente kanda

Rabia por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que no era el

Rabia por ser como era

Rabia por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo

Un trueno le despertó. Seguía tumbado en el suelo. Poco a poco se fue levantando. Nunca se había sentido tan mal : le dolía el pecho, estaba helado, lleno de barro, mojado, le dolía la espalda y la cabeza de llorar.

-Allen...- se tenso, ya sabia quien era .

-¿Si?

-Yo... lo siento... nunca quise hacert...-

-¿ Hacerme que? Si no me has hecho nada, además, yo solo estaba , mmm, tomando una siesta bajo la lluvia.-carraspeo.

-Etto, si bueno ..- Lenalee apartó la mirada. Allen fue consciente de que debía tenia un pinta horrorosa, con los ojos hinchados, lleno de barro, despeinado, los labio ensangrentados por mordédselos

Se levanto y sacudió la ropa lo cual casi fue peor por que extendió el barro. Resoplo. Caminó hacia ella despreocupadamente, o por lo menos lo mejor que pudo.

-Valla.- forzó una sonrisa– Como me he puesto. Cuando kumoi vea como esta el uniforme me matará, ¿no te parece?

-No hagas esto.-

-¿Hacer qué? Si yo solo ..-

-Déjalo-

-Pero ...-

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE LO DEJES!- se giró, pero Allen alcanzó a ver las lagrimas que se asomaban a sus mejillas.- ¿Por qué no admites que estas mal?¿Por qué no eres capaz de ser sincero conmigo?

-¿Para qué? ¿De qué serviría? No soy como Kanda pero tampoco voy a abrirte mi corazón y contarte todo, y así poder darte el lujo de ver lo que has provocado. No gracias.- termino como queriendo reafirmar su argumento.

-Eso es cruel.-dijo ella con hilo de voz.-Yo nunca quise hacerte daño.

-Tal vez no quisieras pero lo has hecho.

-Pero...-

-Pero nada. Sabias lo que sentía por ti, pero ni siquiera me diste una oportunidad dejabas el suficiente espacio para que no hubiese nada entre nosotros pero el suficiente para que a mi me quedase esperanza , y esos gestos esas miradas ... Si no me querías ¿por qué? ¿por qué lo hacías? Eras perfectamente consciente de que me dabas esperanzas para luego partirme el corazón tonteando con Lavi o Kanda. Y sabes que esto no paso solo una vez si no muchas me partiste el corazón una y otra vez. ¿Y todavía.. todavía tienes el valor de decir que no era tu intención?? que no querías hacerme daño?– Allen no sabia cuando había llegado a esta conclusión pero sabia que era cierta que no había querido verlo para no sentir dolor pero ya no podía mas, era demasiado, le había superado.

Sabia que había subido la voz y que Lenalee estaba asustada y dolida pero le daba igual lo único que quería es que ella sintiera lo que el había sentido tanto tiempo.

-¿Querías sinceridad?¿Querías que me sincerase? Pues aquí me tienes siento TOTALMENTE sincero.- Había empezado a dar vueltas alrededor de ella como un ave de presa que acorrala a su cena. La rabia que había sentido hace tan solo unos instantes se había esfumado dejando paso a una ira fría, reposada, cruel. Estaba fuera de control solo quería decirle todo el daño que le había hecho pero causando dolor, quería que sufriera. Quería que sufriera tanto como el

-Para, por favor no sigas.-

-Ah, ¿Y por qué no?-

-Duele.-

-¿De verdad?- Allen sonrió, y Lenalee se asusto cuando el acerco su cara a la suya y la acarició. Miro para los lados pero no vio escapatoria. Ella era mas rápida que Allen pero el estaba desatado podía causar mucho daño.- No sabes lo bien que sienta ser por fin el que controla la situación el que juega contigo y no al revés .

-Allen yo ... te quiero.- yo solo estaba con Kanda por que pensaba que tu no me querías.

-¿Te ríes de mi?.-

-No, yo solo quería...-

-Te odio- Y con brusquedad retiro la mano de su cara y dándola la espalda se marcho del lugar.

Lenalee tardo en reaccionar, y cuando quiso hacer algo ya era demasiado tarde. Allen se había encerrado en su cuarto. Decidió hacer guardia en la puerta, hasta que saliera por que algún día tendría que salir. Pero la noche había sido muy larga y sin querer cayo dormida. Cuando despertó él no estaba. Se había marchado de la congregación para siempre y ella lo sabia,

Lloro por que le quería, por que quería volver a verle, por que no quería que el la odiara, por que sabia que el no la iba a perdonar nunca.

Lloro hasta quedarse sin lagrimas y después fue a ver a Kumoi. Le informo de que partiría a buscar a Allen Walker. Y aunque sabia muy bien que nunca le encontraría, no podía evitarlo necesitaba decirle lo siento antes de morir.

--

**JOo, como casi todos mis fics tiene un final tragico, pero yo al principio pensaba hacerlo bonito dulce y tal pero empezo a salir esto como a borbotones. De todas maneras ojala os guste. las reviews animan. Ejem ejem (que indirecta mas ala xD)**

**Matta nee**


End file.
